


HTTYD One Shot

by TSLemon20



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Death, Dragons, F/M, Family, Grief, Love, Oneshot, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSLemon20/pseuds/TSLemon20
Summary: Stoick the Vast has died in battle and Hiccup gets chief responsibilities thrust onto his shoulders immediately. How will he balance work and grief along with a relationship with his betrothed fiancee Astrid?This work is set after the second HTTYD movie.





	HTTYD One Shot

Hiccup stared after the flaming ship, sailing with his father's dead body away and his spirit floating to Valhalla. It was time for Hiccup to become chief with his mother and Astrid at his side. However, this responsibility only grew heavier as the death of his father, Stoick the Vast, set in. He was not at all like his father. Astrid put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "We should head back to Berk." Hiccup nodded and loaded onto Toothless. Astrid and Valka looked at each other with a saddened look as the young leader left on the night fury.

Hiccup was silent on the way home, mulling over everything that happened in a short few hours. Toothless killed Stoick... but it wasn't his fault. Drago killed Stoick, driven by a sense of revenge and a need to kill him in the process.

Hiccup had a storm of emotions going through his heart and gut, a knot in his stomach that wouldn't likely detangle for many years to come: depression, anger, hopelessness, sadness. All was in a vortex. The flight back to Berk was long and painful, Hiccup dreading the arrival.

He just wanted to be home and mourning alone. This wish couldn't be fulfilled for a little while as the village wanted to celebrate the defeat of their vanquished enemies. Hiccup, Toothless, and the other riders were treated as heroes but Hiccup wasn't feeling spirited, not even a kiss from Astrid cheered him up. He was feeling defeated as well but in the closest spot to his heart which bled harder than any cut he would have had.

As soon as Hiccup had a moment of privacy he went to his room.... his new house... as chief. Everywhere he looked memories flooded his mind like the winter waves crashing over the rocks on Berk. His father's ghost haunted the hut and still held a presence in the room. Hiccup bit his lip and lethargically moved to his room. He sat on the bed and wept.

Tears flowed freely down his face, nothing could console the hurt that was pounding in Hiccup's chest. Toothless was waiting outside the door being told by Hiccup's hand motions to just wait and that the young viking needed to be alone. Hiccup wanted to weep alone, just to be alone for a while.

A knock was heard and Hiccup sighed from under a pillow, "No."

"Hiccup? Please?" Astrid asked from outside, very concerned for her fiancé, he had disappeared two and a half hours before, "Everyone is worried for you." She heard him scoff, "As if."

She bit her lip. Okay, that part wasn't quite true but she wanted Hiccup to know he meant something so she slowly opened the door, seeing him just laying on the bed with a pillow over his head. Astrid walked over, "Hiccup? Are you okay?"

"What do you think Astrid? My father was killed in battle and i could do nothing to save him." The boy sniffed. "Exactly Hiccup.. it isn't your fault. Drago attacked with a bigger dragon than we would have even thought existed. Toothless, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, and Hookfang were powerless." This did little to console Hiccup, "No Astrid. I can never be the chief my father was. Why can't they pick someone else and let me grieve like I want to."

"You know the law Hiccup. I would support you and I do. You know that. But the law needs to be supported." Astrid sat next to him and put a gentle hand to his back, "No one expects you to be your father. You'll be great Hiccup. I trust you, the riders trust you, and the whole colony of Berk trusts you."

Hiccup sighed and sat up slowly, his head spinning and he squinted at the bright light of day, "But I have made some bad decisions. On impulse and it has been at the cost of lives."

"You are not perfect no. But don't worry Hiccup. We all support you." Astrid kissed his cheek gently and hugged him. Hiccup nodded and hugged her back. "You will be awesome." She giggled some.

Although Astrid's continued support and words of kindness helped soothe the pain for a few minutes, he tried to put his stressing thoughts to bed but they didn't leave the forefront of his mind. Instead of joining everyone back in the party he stayed inside with Toothless and petted his dragon, making the night fury purr in an effort to relax Hiccup. Astrid had left to go see her parents and the rest of the village was too busy to care that the chief was gone. Hiccup sighed and soon he took Toothless out and went for a flight.

The cool air brushed against his face which made him breathe out in contentment. The sky was the place where Hiccup knew he'd be free from everything. Especially under the cover of darkness which began to crowd out the blue of day.

He needed to let go of the grief for a while. A dragon ride was his escape route and Toothless was more than happy to accommodate Hiccup's need for speed. Night had begun to fall and the stars illuminated the heavens. Hiccup looked up to watch the constellations dance above Toothless and him. Leo, Orion, Ursa major, and the little dipper spotted the sky. He was one with the night sky a top Toothless, a dragon of the night sky.

Soaring above his worries and skimming clouds, leaving his hand dewy with beads of water. Hiccup didn't speak and laid back on his dragon and closed his eyes. The silence calmed him, nothing but the gentle flapping of Toothless' wings.  
"Oh dad..." he breathed and opened his eyes to stare blankly at the sky, "I will miss you. I can't say how great I will be. Definitely no Stoick the Vast but i hope to make you proud."

Hiccup was without a doubt mourning in his heart but the flight was lifting the weight from off his chest and into the ocean beneath them. Hours dragged on and the sun was peeking above the skyline Hiccup headed home. The ride did him good but he was in no way ready for the day ahead of him.


End file.
